


Lasciatemi Morire

by YoGPoD



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGPoD/pseuds/YoGPoD
Summary: Life ends at some point right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was another assignment for school with the song 'Lasciatemi Morire' I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Update: Teacher read it and said she loved it, got 100 8)

Lewis had never meant to hurt Hannah. She was the love of his life, the one who brightened his light blue eyes. Her blue eyes always use to glow when he was around. She would always smile and laugh. When he had said he was going to fight in the war, she had gotten mad and hated him. They were going to be ‘getting married soon’ and ‘how could you abandon me like this’, she would always yell at him. He always took the hits, knowing what he was doing was wrong but he had no choice. When the day finally came, he left her with a kiss and a promise he would come back for her. She only managed to watch him walk away before breaking down and crying. She couldn’t believe that the man she loved would up and abandon her in her time of need. Her eyes never glowed again until he finally came back, bruised and broken. His arm in a sling and one leg in a cast. She only got angrier as he hobbled back up to their home. He ran inside only to find the love of his life with her back turned to him. He quickly ran to her, thinking she was ill, but only received a slap. 

“My love, what ever have I done wrong!” He questioned her for days and days as she just sat there. Everytime she would try to get close, she would slap him. She didn’t eat or bathe and was deteriorating each and every day. On the last day of November, she finally collapsed and could no longer sit up. He sat by her side while she rested, hoping she would be ok.

“Let me die, you darn fool,” She murmured quietly. He never would have caught it if he wasn’t sitting right next to her bed.  
“My love, please tell me what I did wrong,” He replied quietly. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing her dull, blue eyes. She didn’t have the strength to speak loud enough for anyone but him to hear. 

“And what would you wish that would comfort me, my love?” He quietly kissed her cold hand, knowing these would be her final words. 

“My love…” he tried to be strong but he couldn’t do what only she could do. He felt the tears fall down the side of his face but let them as she spoke.

“In such a hard fate… Is there such a thing as great martyrdom…?” He saw a tear fall down her cheek as her chest stopped rising. He could never forgive himself, for letting her live like this for years while he fought for her safety. He should have said to move on and find another, but he was just a fool.


End file.
